From the past
by DarkHeart Eagle
Summary: A child sent from the past into the future by the titians in fear of the child being to powerful for them to fight. The child isn't a ordinary half-blood but what is he. Will he fight the titians or help them.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Percy Jackson books or any of its carters but mine**_.

Chapter one

Hello mortals and half-bloods alike, I would like to tell you a story, it starts when I was young, so here we go.

Lightning's flashing, winds blowing, my mom's asleep and she won't wake up, she's been like that for days. Oh and on top of that everyone in New York City is also asleep, except for the army of monsters I'm trying to avoid. I've seen monster's my whole life but now there all over the city. A little while ago I seen what looked like a very, very big snake fly across the sky.

For the first time in two months, I'm not on my guard mainly because I'm hungry, I turn a corner and see a McDonald's, I start to run for it. I was almost to it when a very big blue guy walks out infront of it, the ground was turning to ice around his feet and behind him was like three women that looked like birds. His eyes meet mine and he pulls around a big club and I try to run but my feet are frozen to the ground and I can't get free. He's about to hit me with his club but a woman's voice shouted from behind me "leave that boy alone," and a silvery arrow flew right over my head and hit the man in the upper chest. The man crumbles to the ground in shards of ice.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked running up to me, taking out two of the bird people as she said it.

Just as she reach's me the bird lady shot per black arrow hit her shoulder and she collapsed to the ground. The bird lady then focused on me and released the arrow, and then the weirdest thing happened to me time slowed and something took over and I grabbed the arrow out of the air swung around throwing it and it hit the lady in the head.

My hand is dripping with blood from the arrow and the girl that saved my life doesn't look good at all. Her face is pale and she's shivering.

She looks at me and say's "Poison arrows, I'm sss…o sor…ry" and her voice faded way, just as fast as she saved me.

Then my world go's black as well.

In camp Half-blood

I lay in bed acting like imp sleeping and hear strange voice's outside the door

Chiron- "The boy's parent has not came forth."

Hestia- "I'll do my best to help out as a god but my powers are limited."

Thalia- "one of my hunters sacrificed her ability to use her right arm saving this boy. And she wants to finish helping him who knows maybe she's on to something, apparently he has extraordinary power. "

Hermes- "Chiron none of the others are going to calm this child, they are as stumped as you are but how ever we are keeping to Jacksons wish's. We just don't know who this child's parents are."

Chiron- "My investigators say he was adopted, somehow he was…."

"What do you mean I'm adopted, where, who are you, are you a horse ? Your shoe's have wings, why do they have wings. Where's my mom?"

Chiron- "Slow down child, all your questions will be answered"

Both the gods then leave. Chiron & Thalia sets me down and explains to me what I am, where I am, and that I was found on the side walk and then was adopted at two years old. To a woman who won't even remember me now, do to something called mist.

After hours of talking a guy shows up and Chiron introduces him as Percy.

Chiron- "Percy do you mind showing Aetios around camp please."

Percy –"his names in Greek."

Chiron-"it's what he said his name is and without more information that's all we got."

_**Message to all readers: I'd like to thank my readers and my Bata readers without you guys I would not be writing hope you enjoyed it and sorry its short but I'm just trying a new writing**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This will be the last time I say I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books or people in the story. **_

"This Percy guy there's something about him, nothing bad but strong. And yet kind, it's like I felt something like this before." Aetios was thinking to himself.

Percy- "well here we are so any more questions?"

Aetios-"…What?"

Percy-" I asked if there's anything else I can show you, even though we covered the entire camp. If there's nothing you need me to reshow you I'll take you to my cabin, my dad gave permission for you to stay there till we find where you belong."

Percy POV:

"All I need is some sleep it's been a long day and I'm talking to myself again just great" I closed my eyes and start to dream. Olympus appears in my view, but there is something off about it. Yelling, well that's not what I'm talking about, that's always going on here. Athena and Ares are both arguing with Zeus . It's all in Greek so I can only make out bits and pieces of their argue meant.

Athena-"…..It has to be…."

Ares-" ….this power was not felt since….."

Zeus-"….. I … DROP IT…"

Athena-"….NO FATHER I WILL NOT YOU HAVE TO….."

Zeus-"mined your place"

_***Then all start to speaking English.****_

Presidion- "brother, we should look into it. If it is him we will have to react to the situation."

Zeus- "Fine looks like I'm out voted, BUT ARES, ATHENA if you to are right. You must take full responsibility, and then you will learn why I forbid it."

Ares-" lord Zeus"

Zeus- "I'M NOT FINISHED"

Ares-" but Zeus, someone is watching"

Zeus's attention drifts toward where I was standing.

Zeus-"Aww Percy you dream of us, even though this may not concern you, so BEGONE."

I jolt awake to lighting and thunder outside, I look out the window and find it's already gone.

Damn the big man must be kinda mad about me dropping in on their little family talk they where having.

It's been about a week in camp and I'm finally put on a flag capturing team but its with Percy still. Man I hate this guy he thinks he's all that, just because he saved the world a few times. Hell he wasn't even strong enough to beat that big snake thing I seen flying across the sky that I know as a drakon. But you know I'm just a kid what do I know. I don't even know why I am thinking this but yeah I believe it.

_****In the woods for the flag game****_

The tree's are flying by, I'm moving so fast the Aries cabin is no match for me, which is weird isn't lord Aries the god of war? His kids should know how to fight right.

Annabeth- "Aetios watch out" she shouts out of know where and a Aries camper falls to the ground.

Aetios- "thanks"

_ *** At the big house***_

Chiron-"I'm sorry old friend but I win again." He says as he smiles at the wine god. " there's something wrong, the sky its getting dark"

Just then a voice echoes across the sky "CHIRON ME AND THE OTHERS ARE ON OUR WAY, HAVE THE KIDS BE READY AND BRING FORTH AETIOS!"

Chiron-"I will do it at once lord Zeus."

_*** 15 min later***_

"The gods are here and want to talk to me in front, why? I mean I'm not important, I have no family. I'm just 15 years old so what do they need to say to me in front of the camp." He says as he approaches the gods.

Zeus- "I suspect your all wandering why we are here, well I'll start by telling you a story. There was a crown that was forged in the fire of earths forming crater millions of years ago by the titan's parents. This crown will destroy any mortal that touches it. But back to the point at hand, we believe a child that was lost long-ago is here. And we believe it is you Aetios.

Artois- …. Sir.

Zeus-"DO NOT ENTERRUPT. As I was saying if you touch this and it don't destroy you, you're the long lost son of the shadow. The son of Athena and Aries, but it is up to you to touch. But be warned if you do not and you are this boy, Your life will be as the mortals say A LIVING HELL."

_*** Artois POV***_

I reach out and touch it and something wear happened the world around me goes' black. All of it but the crown. And I hear a voice.

"Fallow the path you see fit, for you shall be the absence of light."

The world comes back and then I faint from touching the powerful titian crown.

_**To my readers I'm sorry if this last part doesn't make any sense but it will start to in the later chapters. And thanks for reading.**_


	3. Winter solstice

Winter solstice

Well you all now know that I am not a half-blood. In fact I'm not even close to being one. Because well I'm an all-powerful god. And yet now I look back and laugh at being of it, but you'll have to wait to know why. Now I'll stop babbling, I'm skipping forward in time by five years. From the time I touched that damn crown to….. Well you'll see.

Artois- "FATHER WE MUST RESPECT EACH MINOR GOD, THAT IS WHAT YOU ALL AGREEED TO WHEN YOU PROMISED !"

Aries-"I did not ask for your opinion,"

Artois- "Lord Zeus had invited me here, and has asked me to participate,"

Aries-"You don't even have a title and you think I'll take you seriously. Please my dear boy, for all we know you may be getting a minor gods position."

Zeus-"ARIES THAT IS ENOUGH, You need to get over the fact your son has more power than you do. So set you anger aside."

Aries-"My lord please spare me he would lose against me any time any way. Got it,"

Zeus-"Perhaps but I say we should give him a proper title. Athena any ideas?"

Athena-"Well, we still do not have anyone to claim the power of the shadows or as people now say darkness."

Zeus-"Do you think your son can withstand the power?"

Athena-"Yes"

Zeus-"that's all I needed to know"

Hades-"Brother I'm sorry but that is my birth right, I am in control of the shadows."

Poseidon-"No Hades you have the power to move through it not control it."

Athena-"I agree, But over the years the power of the shadows have been getting stronger and more unpredictable. If we are voting, I vote yes."

Zeus-"All in favor"

Everyone but Aries raised their hands.

Zeus-"Very well, Poseidon you have kept that power hidden and at bay for years. Will you bring it forth?"

Poseidon lifted his trident and slammed the butt of it on the ground and a big puddle of water emerged from the ground, out of it can a very old Cyclopes holding a black veil. He sat it on the floor in front of the sea-god. And slide the veil off the object in the veil was a pure black stone that radiated power. I mean latterly dark smoke was rising off of it as light just disappeared around it as if the stone it's self snatched it out of the air.

Zeus-"This stone had been forgotten by time, the stories of it have escaped history, it is only known to those of use that have lived since the beginning of the Titian War.

Athena-"This stone was forged in the pit of a Black Hole by Hephaestus ."

Even with where I was standing I felt the dark presence of the stone, it was longing for a host.

Poseidon-"No one has been able to obtain the power of shadows, every brave young laid that has touched the stone has been given only death. As soon as you touch it try to overpower you and destroy you from the inside. Before I give it to you, you must know even though you have immortality it will not save you from a painful death. But if the shadows let you control it you will have power beyond your wildest dreams.

Athena-"I wish I could tell you different my son but I cannot Poseidon tells the truth."

Zeus-"Are you ready"

Artois-"Yes"

Poseidon lifts his trident and the stone started flouting through the air. It reach's me and without hesitation I touch it. But as soon as I do, I'm sent flying through the air. Not even the huge bronze doors that lead into the room where enough to stop me. I landed at the bottom of the stairs that lead into the Olympian court. Apollo was the first out to check on me.

****10 Minutes later ****

Athena-"Artois…, Artois…., can you hear me honey"

Ares-"see I told you he wouldn't be strong enough, and now he's dead. Well let's get back to the business at hand shall we."

Hades-"Sorry to spoil your fun Ares but he isn't dead."

Just then I open my eyes which were now as black as a chalk board, the whites of my eyes were gone. I blink and the black fills into where the gray of my eyes where. Now no one could tell Athena or Ares were my parents.

Zeus-"ALL HAIL ARTOIS, GOD OF THE SHADOWS, LORD OF DEMONS."

We celebrate and dance but all I felt was the shadows calling me begging me to come home. I walk into a corner and straight through the dark part of it.


End file.
